


What we do in the dark

by Spoonfulofsuga



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Child! Jungkook, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Dream Sex, Everyone is whipped for Jungkook, Fantasy elements, Freeform, Hair-pulling, Imaginary Friends, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, OT7, Oral Fixation, Painplay, Plot With Porn, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Wet Dream, for about half of the fic, it's slight though, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofsuga/pseuds/Spoonfulofsuga
Summary: Jungkook loves when they trace patterns into his skin. When they push a little too hard and pull on his hair, whispering encouraging words into his overheated ears.He doesn't care that when he wakes up the only proof that they were ever there are the pretty colors blooming across his body.





	What we do in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say thank you for all the support my stories have been getting, I definitely don't deserve it so just… thanks (this reached 600 kudos, holy shit guys thank you so much?????? That's fucking blowing my mind right now jfc)

When the men first show up beside Jungkook's bed he's four. Nothing more than a wide eyed toddler innocently looking up into six ethereal faces. They don't make the boy nervous like most adults do, so when a hand reaches towards him he takes it, tiny hand wrapping around a long slender finger. 

"I'm Kim Taehyung. We hope we can be your friends, Jungkook." The boy doesn't question how the man knows his name.

They go to a forest, one unlike any the small boy has ever seen. The leaves are soft pink and the sky is lavender, the grass beneath his bare feet turns red, his favorite color. The trees are taller than any tree he's ever seen, reaching  
_up_  
_up  
_ _up._

Six different laughs flutter through the breeze as the men watch the boys mouth drop open with wonder. Already wide doe eyes look up at the man with fiery red hair. 

"Hyung are you magic?" A rectangular grin covers the man's face as he crouches down in front of Jungkook. 

"I'm made of a bit of magic, we all are," Jungkook isn't sure if he's talking about the five other men or people in general, "some of us more so than others." He accentuates his words with a tickle to Jungkook's side, sending the boy squirming away with a giggle. The tree branches seem to sway with the tinkling sound, pink leaves softly showering down around them. 

"Why don't we play a game? Like tag or hide and seek!" A man with orange hair and chubby cheeks exclaims excitedly. Jungkook jumps up in excitement. 

"I love those games! Let's play both of them!" And they do, the seven of them roll and run and climb until the little boys eyes are drooping with fatigue. Then the men scoop him up in their arms and walk back the way they came, talking all the while. Jungkook learns their names. 

By the time they tuck him into his bed the sun is coming up, and as they depart Jungkook swears he sees shimmering wings on their backs. He drifts off to sleep with the smell of flowers and nature still heavy on his clothes. 

When his brother wakes him up in the morning he almost forgets about the six men, but his brother plucks a leaf off of his pants and everything comes back to him. Except this leaf isn't pink, it's brown and wilting, ready to crumble at the slightest amount of pressure. 

At breakfast everyone listens to him excitedly talk about his dream, half listening as he cutely rambles on and on. His mother softly ruffles his hair with a gentle smile. 

"Eat your pancakes before they get cold Kookie." 

The men visit him every night for six weeks after that, and they do whatever Jungkook wants to do, be it running around and climbing the trees or just sitting and talking. 

After six weeks they stop coming, and at first Jungkook is heartbroken, but after a few months he learns to forget. 

 ◾ 

He's nine when he's woken up again, by the pink haired man Seokjin. He can't help the squeal that leaves his lips as he lunges towards the man with a surprising amount of speed and strength, knocking the man flat on his butt. The others look down at the scene fondly. 

"Hyungs you're back! Why did you leave for so long? I almost forgot about you." His already pouty lips stick out even further and his eyes are wet with unshed tears. Everyone surrounding him looks genuinely puzzled. 

"What do you mean Kook? We were only gone for a few weeks." Jungkook shakes his head vigorously, and that's when the men notice how different he looks, taller and skinnier than the last time they saw him, older.

"Hyung I haven't seen any of you in years." He watches as a look of horrified understanding pass over the men's features, and he clings onto Seokjin even tighter, a confused pout on his lips. They gloss over it by swinging the boy up onto broad shoulders, his confusion melting away into giggles as his little hands fist into a head of purple hair. He forgets about the bad feelings as Namjoon runs through the night, letting out silly screeches for the boys entertainment. 

They work a certain way, these men. Some are happier than others, but they're all nice. He thinks they're the best friends he's ever had. Sometimes he thinks they're the best friends he'll ever have. 

Tonight the green haired man doesn't want to play. He lays in a tree branch and just looks up into the lavender sky, a look in his eyes Jungkook sees sometimes on his brother. A look Junghyun gets when he's thinking about too many things. Jungkook is good at making those looks go away. 

"Yoongi hyung?" He calls from the bottom of the tree. Yoongi looks down in surprise as the boy meticulously makes his way up the trunk, plopping down with a sigh next to Yoongis feet. 

"What is it little one?" The question is soft, _fond_. It makes the little boys cheeks heat up. 

"You look like you need company is all." The branch they're on is big enough for two fully grown people, so Jungkook has no problem squeezing in next to Yoongi to curl into his side. A chuckle escapes the man as he ruffles the kids hair. 

"Maybe you're right." It's barely a mumble and Jungkook almost doesn't even hear him. 

"When my brother wants to calm down we play I spy. Do you know what that is hyung?" Jungkook is excited now; I spy is his favorite game. He's very nearly appalled when Yoongi shakes his head no. So he teaches him. 

They play for what feels like hours, a laughing mess with the background noise of everyone else running and screaming and playing below them, until Jungkook can't keep his eyes open. 

When he opens his eyes he spots a shock of black hair above him, arms carrying him bridal style back the way they came. He whines in dismay. 

"Hobi hyung I don't wanna go back! I wanna stay with you guys." They don't even have to look to see the pout adorning his lips. 

"You have to go back Jungkook, you can't stay in our world during day time. It's too dangerous." That confuses him, but he's too tired to argue. 

"Besides we'll see you tomorrow. We won't leave for that long ever again." They're already tucking him into bed and littering kisses all over his face, causing him to giggle and squirm away, eyes staying closed through it all. 

"Okay hyungs. I believe in you." He hears them slip out of his window, music seeming to follow them as they went, a soft tinkling sound. It reminds him of wind chimes. 

They keep their promise as the years go by, coming through his window like clockwork and taking him to the forest to play. His parents begin to worry about all the decayed leaves they find in his bed, it puzzles them to no end. He secretly finds it amusing. 

It's the night of his twelfth birthday when things change again. A head of disheveled orange hair is kneeling beside his bed, brown eyes looking solemn as he strokes the boys raven hair out of his face. 

"Jiminnie! Where are the others? Are they sick?" Jungkook is sitting up now, legs hanging off the bed as he moves to get up. The hands around his waist halt his movements. Then he takes in the man's tattered clothes. Shallow but long cuts cover his arms, and the face that is usually so boisterous is now looking down at him with something akin to sorrow. 

"Yes Gukkie, they're sick right now. Your hyungs got hurt. They need a little bit of time to heal. We won't be able to come by as often. You understand that right?" Jungkook's hurt. Not because his hyungs wouldn't be seeing him as often but because his hyungs were in pain and he couldn't help them. The little boy picks up the man's battered arm, caressing it gently so he won't hurt Jimin. 

"I understand. What happened?" Tears cling onto the boys eyelashes as he examines the cuts. 

"Oh it was magnificent! We had to fight off dragons! Although it wasn't that great considering the beating they put us through..." He trails off with a click of his tongue that causes the young boy to giggle at the absurdity of it all. 

"Hyung dragons don't exist!" There's an infectious twinkle in his eyes that begs to be told otherwise. 

"Of course they do, you just can't see them yet." Jimin states matter-of-factly. Jungkook believes him wholeheartedly. 

"Hyung has to go back now. Get some sleep my Jungkookie." 

And Jungkook did understand, but it still stung when no one would show up except for Jimin on very rare occasions. Then once again they stopped coming completely, but Jungkook doesn't forget about them this time, he thinks about them every night. 

 ◾ 

A deep boredom begins to set within him by the time he's 15. Nothing seems to make him happy. Not truly anyways. His family notices, they try to get him help. How can anyone help him though? It's crazy, he's come to realize, completely insane to yearn for people who can't be real. Even if he could just steal one more glance at their beautiful faces, run on the blades of the feather-like red grass one last time, he thinks that would make him happy. So he let's himself hope. Hope one day he'll wake up to them standing around his bed like they used to do. 

At first he doesn't register what his eyes are seeing, convinces himself that it's just his imagination when he spots something shimmering out of the corner of his eye. Convinces himself the chime-like twinkling is all in his head. Slowly the amount of times he sees them starts to increase, and then he also starts to see more and more. Flashes of brightly colored hair, glimpses of dark eyes and soft skin. It all looks so real, but he ignores it, ignores them, reminding himself that they aren't. 

Maybe he should see a psychologist. _He won't_.

"Hey Jungkook come play with us!" Even though he knows it's not one of _them_ he still jumps at the words, whipping around to face his brother. Junghyun is surrounded by his friends, playing basketball. Jungkook doesn't think it looks fun. He politely declines. 

As he walks away his eyes latch onto someone else's. Someone with sleepy brown eyes and fluffy green hair. 

He walks faster. And he hopes. 

 ◾ 

A year goes by like that, catching occasional glimpses of the boys he's grown to love. He accepts the fact that it's all in his head. Even still, the sharp metallic taste of hope stabs through him every time he hears the twinkling music he's come to associate with _them_. 

 ◾ 

His eyes snap open and his body freezes out of fear. There's rustling by his window, the sound of footsteps and hushed voices. It takes him a second to realize that the noise is coming from inside the room. He keeps his eyes shut tight as they near his bed. Then they speak, and the familiar voices wash through him like a tsunami. 

"He still looks so sweet and innocent, even though he's gotten so big." _Seokjin_.

"He's so cute! My heart hurts just looking at him!" _Hoseok, forever the over dramatic dweeb_.

Suddenly there are hands on his face, wiping something wet off of his cheeks. It dawns on him that he's crying, and all he wants to do is see his hyungs faces, but he's not ready. Doesn't know if he can take it. 

"Baby why are you crying?" A soft voice coos at him. _Taehyung_. That's when he breaks, eyes sliding open as his bottom lip trembles. 

"Hyungs?" He hiccups, taking in their slightly blurred faces. He realizes with a start that they don't look any older than when he first met them. They're also not nearly as old as he'd originally thought, at least two or three years older than himself. They're also so _so_ gorgeous. 

"It's us, Kookie. Please don't cry. Hyung doesn't like to see you sad." Maybe it should've bothered him that Taehyung was still talking to him like he was a little kid, but it somehow felt right. His muscles move of their own accord and suddenly soft heat is pressing softly against his lips and the air in the room seems to vanish as he realizes what he's doing. He's kissing Taehyung, and Taehyung is smiling. Long slender fingers stroke through his ebony hair as he tries to calm the boys trembling figure. Something about this seems more real than what he remembers. The kiss is cut short when the boy begins to sob, clutching onto him tighter and burying his face in the man's chest. 

"I thought I was going crazy, when I would catch glimpses of each of you. I thought you'd all left me." Then a thought clutches at his little heart "You won't leave me again, right? You'll stay this time, please?" He hears faint sniffles from someone in the group. 

"Of course, little one." Yoongi takes Jungkook from Taehyung and cups his face in his hands, watching the blush rise in his cheeks from the nickname. "We wanted to come sooner, but we couldn't. You had to go through the transition alone. We love you so much Kookie, we would never leave you." A pair of soft lips fit over his own, the others leaning in to litter his face with more kisses until he's giggling into Yoongi's mouth, a thumb rubbing his bottom lip. 

"I love you too." He shyly whispers, and they know it's directed towards all of them. Then he's being carried out the window like old times, and he already knows where they're going. 

Nothing about their little forest has changed, but it seems to Jungkook like there are more things in it. Lizards he's never seen before scurry from tree to tree and brightly colored bats fly through the lavender skies. He thinks it's even prettier than the last time he saw it.

"Well Kookie what do you want to do? It's all up to you." Taehyung whispers into his neck, and Jungkook realizes things _have_ changed. A gesture as normal as that sends tingles racing down his spine. The forest and his hyungs may be the same, but he isn't. 

"I wanna play with hyungs." His face feels hot and his stomach twists with insecurity as he faces the six men. Yoongi steps up to him and carefully takes his hands, rubbing circles onto his soft skin. 

"What do you want to play, little one?" His bunny teeth dig into his bottom lip at the question.  
_He's_  
_so_  
_nervous._

"Can you k-kiss me again?" Never before has he felt so unsure of himself. He can't even bring himself to make eye contact with any of them. 

Then there are hands gripping at his waist and when lips claim his own his breath hitches. When he thinks about how inexperienced he is a fresh wave of tingling rolls through his stomach. Something similar to butterflies but not nearly as cute or mild. 

Yoongi's lips are impossibly warm as they move against his own. It's gentle, everything Jungkook expects from the older male. By the time the others come closer he's relaxed. Hands fisted into the man's shirt as he eagerly reciprocates. 

Plush lips start leaving searing kisses on his neck, sometimes dipping down to nip at his shoulders. He loses track of how many hands are on him, holding him. 

Escalation is inevitable, and he quickly becomes addicted to it. To the feeling of open mouthed kisses on his collarbones, fingers kneading into every available inch of skin. Large hands squeeze his thighs as Yoongi swallows every little noise the boy makes. 

"So sensitive." Namjoon coos into his ear, sucking on the skin directly below it. They've gotten rougher, what was once a soft kiss turns into harsh nips. Their teeth are sharp against his fragile skin. He barely even registers the canines that bite into his bottom lip, iron mixing with the taste of Yoongi's tongue. Hands are gripping his hair tightly and he's gone he's _so far gone_.

It's Seokjin who acts as the voice of reason, making them slow down at least a little bit. So for the rest of the night they cuddle on the grass and stare at the sky, stealing kisses and soft caresses every now and then. 

In the morning he wakes up in his own bed, more than a little disappointed. He reminds himself that it was just a dream as he groggily makes his way to the bathroom. 

"Holy shit, what happened to you?" The boy freezes in his tracks, looking up at his brother like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Kook who did this to you?" Junghyun is pulling the neck of his thin T-shirt down, fingertips skimming across his collarbones. When they press a little too hard Jungkook whimpers and flinches away, confusion written across his pretty face. 

His brother calls to him as he stumbles into the bathroom, slamming the door shut as he faces the mirror. His shirt is bunched up in a pile on the floor just as quickly. A trembling gasp wrenches out of his throat before his brain short circuits. All he can do is stand there and stare at the colors littering his skin. Purples and pinks and (his personal favorites) reds mark his neck, shoulders, collarbones. Red marks that look suspiciously like handprints envelop his thin waist. 

Then he's smiling, big and happy, tiny crinkles forming beside his eyes. They make him feel pretty. Loved. _Wanted_. Secretly he hopes they never fade away. 

They're a distraction for him throughout the day. Sometimes he presses down on one or two to feel the electric pain coursing through him. It feels like heaven. 

Junghyun drops the subject entirely, but Jungkook notices the worried glances he receives when the older boy thinks he's not looking. 

Hours seem to drag by so slowly, and he's almost sad that it's a weekend. At least if he had school it would give him something to do. 

So he waits impatiently for nightfall, and goes to sleep with his fingers crossed. 

Cold air jolts him awake and he groans, hands blindly fumbling around for his blanket. Blades of grass kiss his fingertips and suddenly he's wide awake, excitement coursing through his veins. It's not completely unusual for him to wake up in the forest, just very rare. His hyungs always tell him he just "looked too cute to wake up."

"Baby bun, you're awake." Seokjin leans down to kiss his cheek as Jungkook blushes scarlet. 

"You talk in your sleep." Jimin teases, pushing a finger into the boys chubby cheek with a grin. His hand comes up to rub the area as if it were some kind of wound. 

"Do not!" Jungkook shyly mumbles, eyes glued onto a particularly interesting leaf that had fallen onto the ground. 

"It's cute Guk." A soft finger lifts his chin up and he realizes with a shudder how close Jimin is to him. A few inches separate their faces and he can feel how hot his face is getting when his eyes drop to the man's lips. Memories of how they felt against his burning skin rush through him and all he can do is gulp. 

Jimin's smirking again, thumb coming up to rub against Jungkook's plush lower lip before pushing it's way into his mouth. Words and coherent thoughts desert him as the pad rubs against his tongue before pushing further back then pulling out. Only to repeat the same process all over again. 

Suddenly everything feels too hot, he feels like he's burning alive. His mind feels hazy and sluggish. Every little touch sends spikes of heat to his core until he can't take it anymore. 

"Hyung." He whines, although it comes out slightly garbled due to the unrelenting thumb in his mouth. Jimin responds with a hand riding up his shorts, tightly gripping his thigh as he pulls the boy closer. Jungkook takes it upon himself to crawl onto his lap, legs hooking around the man's waist. A hand strokes the inside of his thigh and he moans, an innocent little sound in the back of his throat as his eyes slide shut. 

A pinch to the underside of his knee makes him whimper, whole body shaking in pleasure at the burst of pain. 

"Does baby like it when we're rough with him?" A different voice murmurs into his ear, giving the lobe a quick nip to accentuate his words. The younger male jolts with a yelp, eyes starting to glaze over as he loses himself to all of these new sensations. 

All he can manage is a nod as he gingerly bites down on the thumb in his mouth, lips closing around it as he suckles and licks at the digit. Jimin leans back with a dazed look as his eyes never once leave the boys lips. It feels right, having something in his mouth to suck on, makes him feel centered. 

"Fuck. You're such a good boy. Look at how eager you are to take it. With all your hyungs watching you. Look at what you do to them." The words make him whine and moan, all high and needy, but he does as Taehyung instructs, eyes darting over to the men beside him. They watch him through hooded lids, a hunger in their eyes as if they want to eat him alive. He's almost ready to plead for them to do just that. 

Before he can think about it he sticks his hands out towards them, making grabby hands with wide doe eyes. He's not ready to let Jimin's thumb slip out of his mouth, liking the feeling too much. 

Yoongi makes it to his side first, giving the boy a sweet kiss on his forehead before things get too out of hand again. And they do. It's almost an exact replica of the night before as his hyungs hands wander across his body. Things seem a little more intimate, though, his hyungs have gained more confidence. 

Everything escalates so quickly. One second he's sitting on Jimin and in the next he's sprawled on the ground, someone fitting into the space between his open thighs. They handle him with care, asking him if he's alright with them doing certain things, ("Baby boy, can we slip your clothes off?" _please hyungs_ "Bunny Yoongi hyung is going to stretch you open, okay?" _please hyungs_ ) and he's so very _content._

There's a burn as he gets used to everything, but he finds himself enjoying it in some weird way. He thinks it feels nice. 

Yoongi goes first, manhandling him up onto all fours before slowly pushing inside of him. The burn intensifies, and he must have made some sort of pained noise because there are hands stroking through his hair as someone sweetly whispers something into his ear. They kiss his back in hopes of distracting him from the pain. But he's already fine, the pain ebbing away to a small ache when Yoongi starts to move. 

The feeling is... different. A little weird at first if he's being honest, but then a hand sneaks underneath him and wraps around his length, pumping him at a maddeningly slow pace. His lips fall open as noise after noise leave them. 

Jimin sits in front of him, silently asking permission to use his mouth. The blissed out boy can barely manage a nod. Jimin slides into his mouth at the same time Yoongi's thrusts speed up, and Jungkook chokes on his whimpers. The force of Yoongi's thrusts send Jungkook up and down Jimin's dick, although the man makes sure he doesn't go too deep. Sobs and whines get stuck in the boys throat as his vision blurs with tears of pleasure. 

He slowly loses track of who's who, not sure if the new dick pounding into him belongs to Taehyung or Namjoon. All he knows is that hands are touching him everywhere, leaving colorful marks in their wake. Words are moaned into his flushed skin ("You're so good for us." "Taking it so well." "Such a pretty baby boy.") All he can do is let out these broken little whimpers as he begs for his hyungs to let him come. 

When hands grip his hair and pull his body spasms, a sob-like gasp leaving his mouth. 

"Hyung!" Another hand tangles into his soft raven locks, tugging them harshly before relaxing his grip. He repeats the process until Jungkook is a keening mess, begging for some kind of release. 

Someone shows pity on him by taking his leaking cock into their mouths, tongue digging into his slit. Whoever's fucking him grabs him by the hair, using it as leverage to drill into him harder, ramming his prostate with every thrust. 

It's bordering on too much as he screams out, tears leaking down his cheeks. He comes with a choked out sob, body giving out as he collapses onto the ground, eyes closing out of pure exhaustion. He doesn't even realize he's starting to go to sleep, but he feels his hyungs loving hands rubbing circles onto his wrists as they clean him off. That's the last thing he registers before slipping into unconsciousness. 

 ◾ 

"When do you think his transformation will be complete?" Jungkook doesn't have the strength to open his eyes so he just let's himself be carried, eavesdropping on a conversation between the men. 

"Soon. If he's able to see glimpses of us during the day then he'll be ready soon." Everyone is silent for a few minutes, crickets and birds filling the quiet air with their songs. 

"Do you think he'll stay with us?" The voice sounds hesitant, almost a little scared. 

"I don't know Hobi. I hope so." The voice almost sounds a little pained. 

Jungkook drifts back to sleep despite the questions whirling through his head. 

 ◾ 

The first thing that registers with him when the sun wakes him up for the day is the dull ache in his body. Thinking about it makes a blush rise in his cheeks. It's a bit of a struggle to get out of bed, but he manages, slowly making his way towards the bathroom. 

When he gets there he chucks his shirt off, looking at his reflection with a soft smile. New marks practically cover his entire torso, mixing with the old ones nicely. It looks like art. 

As he retrieves his discarded T-shirt and moves to leave he thinks he sees something out of the corner of his eye. The faint outline of shimmering wings attached to his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what made me want to write this but I'm glad I did. This entire fic is just left up to reader interpretation, really.
> 
> follow me on Tumblr if ya feel like it~ pastelyoonkook
> 
> or if you're feeling a bit nsfw head on over to my twitter~ littlegukkie


End file.
